A conventional launching device “B” for launching toy rocket from a stand “A” is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a control member “B2” which has one end secured on the stand “A” by a threaded sleeve “B1” and the other end of the control member “B2” is connected with the injection nozzle on the rocket “C”. A plate “B3” has one end connected to the control member “B2” and includes an extension “B31” to which one end of a cable “A1” is connected. The rocket “C” is made by a bottle in which a proper pressurized air is filled. When the cable “A1” is pulled, the launching device “B” is activated and the rocket “C” is launched from the stand “A”. However, the cable “A1” is connected the extension “B31” which is offset from the center of the control member “B2” and the rocket “C” so that the rocket “C” tends to tilt and might hurt people around the launching site. Besides, the rocket “C” has a weight which makes the rocket “C” to fall down to the ground by gravity. Once the rocket “C” is not launched along the expected path, the rocket “C” with the weight could injure people.
The present invention intends to provide a launching device for toy rocket and includes an activation member which is connected with balance cables and the activation cable so that the activation member activate the control member and the injection nozzle without tilting the rocket.